I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for sharing electrical power between two discrete articles and, in one particular embodiment, a system for transferring electrical power by inductive magnetic coupling between an article of clothing and an electrically powered device in which a high-magnetic-permeability material is directly integrated into a fastening mechanism to increase the magnetic coupling and to improve the power transfer between the articles.
II. Description of Related Art
In many applications, such as military applications, it is necessary to transfer electrical power from one discrete article and to another. For example, self-contained electrical energy storage devices and electrically powered devices may be separately attached to an article of clothing worn by a soldier.
In many cases, it is necessary to transfer electrical energy from a self-contained electrical energy storage device to an electrically powered device, such as a flashlight, radio, and/or the like. For example, the electrical storage device or battery contained within the electrically powered device may become depleted during use. In order to recharge the electrical storage device contained within the electrically powered device, it has been traditionally necessary for the soldier to physically and electrically connect the device to a self-contained electrical energy storage device.
In order to connect the electrically powered device to the self-contained electrical energy storage device, it has been previously necessary to route a cable through an article of clothing and to physically plug cable connectors into both the self-contained electrical energy storage device and the electrically powered device. Such a procedure, however, is oftentimes impractical or simply too time consuming. In other cases, the fasteners or cables may become lost or damaged.